The Return Home
by ladykempton
Summary: A small planet welcomes home a lost son and it's not who you think it is set a year after the Peacekeeper wars.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return Home **

**Author:Ladykempton**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape I am not making any money off this this story.**

**Summary: A small planet welcomes home a lost son and it's not who you think it is set a year after the Peacekeeper wars.**

**Rating: M to be safe.**

**Chapter one **

Montra was a small planet not much ever happened it was a peaceful planet the only time it only became any different was when the Peacekeepers turned up but since the last Scarran Peacekeeper war ended the Peace keepers had no real interest in Montra and that suited the inhabitants just fine.

It was almost mid morning children played in the village square the elders stood in the shade of the large tree which sat in the centre of the village mothers prepared the midday meal while keeping one eye their mischievous young all was quite only the sound of the birds in the air and the laughter of the children disturbed the tranquil quite.

A small boy who had been playing with his cousin heard a faint noise he looked up at the dull red sky soon his other cousins had also heard the noise this time it was getting louder the elders and the mothers stopped their chattering as the sound grew with intestacy the little boy saw it first his dark eyes went wide as he saw something coming out of the sky it was huge and heading straight for them the mothers ran to their children in a vain attempt to protect them from what looked like a ship fallen in to the planets atmosphere the ship flew over the village going impossible fast the children and mothers screamed as the blast for the ship passing close over head hit them the ship slammed in to the forest a few metras from the village even in the village they could hear the trees snapping as the ship careened in to them snapping them like they were nothing more then tooth picks after a few microns the ship came to a complete stop silence once again over came the village and the only sound could be that could be heard was the sound of birds in the forest flying from their ruined nests in the now downed trees.

Java looked up from his crop as did his sons and older grand sons they watched in amassment as the large ship slide threw the forest there was a slight almost groaning sound as the ship stopped "What the Frell" He said as he dropped his tools and ran towards the forest to see the strange ship.

It had taken them twenty microns to reach the ship Java blinked it was not like any ship he had seen it was black and red and by the looks of it a section of the ship what Java assumed was an engine had been torn off the men of the village gathered around the ship Java saw a hatch and carefully forced it open he stepped in he was followed by his eldest son they walked threw the ship mindful of the sparking wires that hung from the wall's and ceiling after a while they came to what they both assumed was the command centre the door was half open Java and his son opened it they stepped in, the commander centre was a wreck half the consoles were dead the other half flickered off and on in the centre lay a man Java carefully rolled him over on to his back mindful of any injury's he had with his spin and neck Java looked at him a Sebacean not even in his prime a Peacekeeper by his uniform it was torn and bloody his face was covered with blood and soot from the different fires that had burnt themselves out Java closed his eyes to push the pain of losing his first born sons to Peacekeepers many cycles ago for a brief Microt he had hoped that this man could have been one of his sons but Tauvo had died in a Prowler accident five cycles ago and his first born son is pride and joy his strong Bialar had died two cycles ago helping protect the universe from the the creation of a weapon that was too dangerous to exist when the Peacekeepers had told him of his son's disgrace and dishonour Java had felt his chest swell with pride that the Peacekeepers had not removed all his pride and honour yet it still hurt that he would never know the men his fine strong son's had become he gave his head a slight shake as he looked down at the man who was unconscious "We have to get him to the healer Father" Said his son, Java nodded and with some coxing they managed to get the Peacekeeper off his ship and too the village.

Crais woke he was groggy he opened his eyes he did not recognise the room at all he tried to seat up but he failed something about the room made him fell very comfortable and safe he inhaled the soft pleasant amours that soft filled the room "Ah you are awake Peacekeeper good" Said a woman voice Crais looked at her he blinked a few times she was an old woman her hair white with age her face full of wrinkles she smiled at him "Where am I" He asked his voice raw from thirst and lack of use "Montra" she said as she held a cup of water to his lips he took a few sips until his throat no long felt raw "My ship where is my ship" Asked Crais as he reached for the transponder it was still there it was now fused in place it could not be removed Crais closed his eyes as Talyn reached out to him to assure him that he was well and being well treated by the local inhabitant's the old woman smiled "Your ship is being attended to as well as it can due to the fact the biggest thing our engineers have to fix are our harvesters" She said grinning Crais looked at her before slowly allowing himself to fall back to sleep with Talyn assuring him that they were safe for now.

Java sat in the meeting house the main topic that was on discussion was what were they going to do with the Peacekeeper that was now recovering in the healers home and what were they going to do with his strange ship that still sat in the middle of their forest Java had to admit he was curious about the man who had come to their planet he longed to go to him and ask if he had know of his sons or even served along side them though he doubted that after all there were many conscripts in the Peacekeepers what were the chances that this one Peacekeeper had even seen or heard of his sons Java looked at his now eldest son Vaja who had been born three cycles after Bialar and Tauvo's conscription as Vaja had grown it pained Java that he had looked a lot like Bialar as he grew up Java often wondered if Bialar had grown tall like him or short like his mother a few of Java's son were of short stature like their mother but the majority of his son were tall and broad like him Tauvo had always been a little small Java shook his head it did no good dwelling on his two lost sons but since that Peacekeeper had come here it was all he could think about.

Java saw the head man come in to the centre of the meeting house silence fell over the large room behind him came his brother and his son Java didn't like ether father or son some how he had managed to get his son out of conscription when the recruiters came he personally felt that the man had bribed one of them not to take his son "My friends we are here today to discuss what we are to do with the Peacekeeper that crash landed here a few days ago" He said he waited for the mummers to fad before he continued "The Peacekeeper is still bed ridden so I believe it is best for us to wait until he is healed before we inform the Peacekeepers that he is here and in need of transport off our world if his ship can not be repaired" He once again the men in the meeting house murmured nodding in agreement Java also agreed with the head man words he was old and well know for his wisdom "Do we know the name of the Peacekeeper" He asked there was silence "Maybe the healer can discover his name we can not keep calling him Peacekeeper I'm sure he has a name" He said a chuckle went threw the house "Are there any other matters that are in need of my attention to hear this day" He said once again there was silence "Very well this meeting of the village is concluded this day" He said he then banged his heavy stick of office on the floor with that the men filed out of the house Java was lift with his older sons he still had to get the harvest in as he walked threw the village his dark eyes drifted over to the healers house where the Peacekeeper was resting.

Handa looked at the Peacekeeper now that he was clean and out of his ruined uniform she could see that he was not yet in his prime a strong man she smiled as her old eyes went over the young man who she was healing put him in native garb and he could easily pass as a local tribes man he could have any maiden of the tribe she sat on a chair and continued to look at her patient she blinked she could have sworn that for a Microt he looked like one of Java's many offspring as she continued to look she could see more of Java in the young man "It can't be" she whispered she then stood and summoned her apprentice "Stay with him Junta he shall not wake I gave him sleeping draft he seems the kind of man who would not listen to a healer I must go to his ship" She said with that she lift the house to find his ship.

Handa found the ship easily her dark eyes went over the she could see that the ship was some kind of Leviathan she walked up to the ship she found the open hatch and went in the corridors were dark she heard faint noise she half turned she saw a red droid looking at her "I am a healer I am going to try and see if I can heal this ship" She said the red droid seemed to except her words and it slide away and began some repairs Handa walked the corridors as time went by she saw more red droids repairing both the ship and each other she heard foot steps she turned and one of the few engineers came around the corner "Healer I sorry I didn't know any one else save my self were here" He said Handa smiled at him she stroked the red wall "We need some cromixten to help this poor creature" She said the young man looked at her an eyebrow raised slightly "Cromixten?" He said Handa smiled realising that he had no idea what it was she was asking for "Trimin that will help in the recovery of the ship my young friend" She said the young man nodded recognizing now what she was asking for "I'll arrange it at once healer" He said he gave a slight bow before he lift.

The days went by slowly Talyn slowly began to heal along with his pilot he knew it would be a long time before he could go back in to space but as long as his Pilot was still wounded then he would remain they had been threw to much together to part ways now Talyn was more stable now one of the few good things that happened on the carrier was the fact that his instability had been removed he was now claimer then ever before he found it interesting that the Sebacean's of this world had never seen a Leviathan yet they still tried to help him the majority of his DRD's had now been repaired and were now repairing his major systems he constantly spoke to Crais via the transponder hoping that reassures that he was safe would help heal him that much faster.

Crais woke once more he raised his head be side him sat a young girl reading a scroll he groaned startling her causing her to drop her scroll "Your awake I'll get the healer" She said after she picked up her scroll she ran out the room Crais looked at the door she had just ran threw he blinked a few times he vaguely remembered the last few days he also noticed he was naked under the cover he dearly hopped that the child had not seen him in such a state after a few microts the old woman that he saw the first time he awoke came in to the room she smiled at him in a friendly manner "I'm glad you are feeling better young man I was very concerned for your health for a while" She said as she took the now vacant chair besides his bed "Who undressed me?" He asked the old woman smiled "I did be less alarmed" She said Crais's eye's went wide with horror even though the Peacekeepers did not see a problem with others seeing them naked Crais had gotten back to most of the roots of his child hood and in that society the only people who saw with out cloths were family and your wife and children in that order the old woman laughed softly "You have nothing that I have not seen before young man I have brought many healthy boys in to this world" She said her eyes dancing with merriment her face saddened slightly "Including you Bialar Crais as well as your brother Tauvo" She said sadly Crais's head shot up his dark eyes narrowed "How do you know my name old woman" he said with a growl Handa looked at him her eyes full of kindness "You look a lot like your father did in his youth plus I saw your birth and naming tattoo on your arm as I put them there many cycles ago" She said Crais placed his hand on his tattoo "You have come home Bialar" she said softly as she took his shaking hand into hers.

"Do my parents still live" Asked Crais his voice shaky Handa nodded "Yes they still live you have many brothers and sisters now as well as nephews and nieces" She said Crais looked up "My parents had more children after we were conscripted?" He asked Handa nodded "Do they now I am here?" He asked Handa she shook her head "No not yet" Crais sighed he took a deep breath then spoke "It may be best if they think I were dead I'll leave once I am strong enough" He said Handa looked at him "Why would you want them to think that you are dead?" She asked looking at him Crais let out a deep sigh "They have son's enough to replace me and Tauvo as well as nephew's what need have they of me also I failed father" He said feeling shame fill him Handa blinked "What do you mean you failed?" She asked Crais looked at the bed spread unwilling to meet Handa's eyes "I failed to protect my brother, Tauvo died because I didn't protect him" He said Handa blinked she recalled hearing Java telling Tauvo to listen to his brother and stay close to him and telling Bialar to look after his brother and to protect him Handa decide that despite what Crais said his family would learn that they still had a older son but for now she merely pulled Crais to her and held him she stroked his curly dark hair she could feel warm tears staining her dress "Let it go Bialar be at peace you failed no one be at peace" She said softly as Crais shoulder's shook Handa held him until he cried him self out and sleep claimed him once more she wondered how long he had let blame for his brothers death plague him once she was sure he was deeply a sleep she laid him back down she pulled the blanket back over his body and had Junta set by his side once again once that was done Handa went in search of Java Crais.

Handa looked a the Crais family he had brought most if not all of the younger members of the family in to this world Yala looked up her dark eyes seeing Handa "Healer come join us we are about to start the midday meal" She said Handa smiled and walked over to the family Java may be the head of the family but it was Yala who ruled "So tell us how is the Peacekeeper?" Asked Yala as she served up a thick soup and handed her the bowl Handa took the bowl "He is recovering" She said wondering how she was going to broach the subject of their first born son's return "He is still a little weak but he is young and healthy not yet in his prime he should recover fully in a few weeks" She said Java nodded Handa could see that the patriarch had something on his mind "Is something wrong Java" She asked Java looked at her and sighed his spoon stirring his thick soup "He seems the same age as Bialar would be by now I've just been wondering if they had meet at all" He sadly Yala looked away trying to hide the pain of the worst day of her life Handa took a deep breath then spoke "Yes they meet" She said Java looked back up "Did he tell you anything about Bialar or Tauvo?" He asked desperate for any information on his lost sons Handa looked at Java "Yes he told me that Bialar blamed himself for Tauvo's death he told him that he had failed his father he had promised to protect his brother and he failed because he died" She said Java blinked tears filled his dark eyes "He was a boy, a child I should not have asked such a thing of him" He said he bowed his head "My poor boy" He said as his tears fell Yala ran around to him and buried her face in to his chest yet she still comforted her large husband soothing him "What is his name healer" Asked Vaja who also had tears in his eyes despite the fact he had never even meet his older brother and now never would Handa gave a little smile "Bialar Crais" She said.

The whole Crais family looked at the venerated healer as though she had gone insane "What" Asked Java not believing what he had just heard "His name is Crais, Bialar Crais your son lives still Java he lives" She said Yala looked at the healer then her eyes rolled back in to her head and she fell in to a dead faint her husband and son catching her they led her in to the house and sat her in a chair Handa pressed a cool cloth ageist her head she opened her eyes "Please you are not jesting are you about my boy" She said Handa smiled and took her hand in hers "I would not be so cruel Yala your eldest son lives still he is in my house resting and recovering" She said Yala looked at Java who had sat heavily in to a chair "I must see him" he said he stood and ran out the house before Handa could stop him.

Handa had left Yala in the care of her daughters while she went after Java she caught up with him as he went in to her house she followed him up the stairs as he placed a hand over the door nob Handa placed hers over his she indicated for him to be quite she then opened the door Junta looked up "He has not woken since you lift healer" She said Junta then stood and left Java came fully in to the room his eyes went over Bialar "My son" He said as he took the now vacant chair Handa took another seat across the room and watched the scene Bialar stirred he opened his eyes he blinked "Father?" He said Java smiled at him "Yes my son" he tenderly reached over and brushed his curly mane out off his face Bialar blinked again "I failed, Tauvo died I tried to protect him I tried" He said Java took Bialar's hand he gave it a squeeze "You did not fail Bialar you did protect him it was an accident you could not have prevented it from happening" Said Java Bialar shook his head "No I should have made him become a Tech he would have been safer" Said Bialar as fresh tears came to his eyes Java shook his head "No you are wrong my son he could still have had an accident as a Tech I do not blame you Bialar" he said softly "Be at peace Bialar be at peace my son" Said Java.

**End of first chapter Crais is introduced to the rest of his family next chapter coming soon please review this is my first Farscape story please be kind this is un-betered so all mistakes are mine . **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return Home **

**Author:Ladykempton**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape I am not making any money off this this story.**

**Summary: A small planet welcomes home a lost son and it's not who you think it is set a year after the Peacekeeper wars.**

**Rating: M to be safe.**

**Chapter two **

Java Crais watched his eldest son sleep he had to admit Bialar had grown in to a handsome man he could clearly see the family resemblance in his face he heard foot step's up the coming up the stair's he half turned to see his wife Yala coming in to the room besides her was one of their daughters the youngest "Is it him"Asked Yala as she came in to the room she sat in the second chair that their daughter had set next to her father "Yes it's Bialar" He said Yala took a deep breath as her eyes went over him "He could stay with us this is his home" She said as she took Bialar's large strong hand in to hers "Has he woken at all since you got here" She asked Java gave a slight nod "Yes only for a few Microns then he fell asleep again but he is getting stronger" Said Java Yala looked back at her son "He is quite handsome isn't he" She said a soft smile coming over her face Java gave chuckle and a nod a groan came from a the bed Yala leaned a little closer as Bialar opened his eyes he focused on Yala he blinked a few times before he spoke "Mother?" He asked softly Yala smiled "Yes my son" She said tears felling her eyes she leaned a little closer and stroked the stubble on his cheek with her other hand "You are home my son" She said softly.

Crais sat in his parents home he had been on the planet for over two Mormons he had been introduced to his many brothers and sisters as well as his many nephews and nieces Talyn was now fully healed and was eager to get back in to space and to find his mother, every day Crais went in to the fields to help his father and brothers to bring n the crop tonight was there was a big feast to celebrate the harvest Crais took a sip of his drink he absently scratched his forearm he was still not used to wearing such baggy cloths as he was roughly the same height and size as his brother Vaja he was borrowing some of his cloths one of his sisters walked threw the kitchen she smiled at him "You should be out side with the other men I'm sure they could use some help putting up the tables" She said Crais smiled back "Don't you need help in here?" He asked Lan smiled and shook her head and shooed him out "No out side" She said laughing Crais obeyed and went out side he went over to two of his brothers who were currently wrestling with a uncooperative table "Need help?" He asked the two brothers looked up and grinned "Yes Brother hold the legs while we pull the top" Said Tal the oldest of the pair Crais smiled and took hold of the legs while his brothers pulled the table open once that was set in place they walked over to the next table.

The feast was in full swing Crais drank the local ale which was a little like raslak but a little stronger he was listening to a story told by a elder the children sat enraptured by the tale Crais's eyes travailed over to a couple of the young woman of the village he found them very attractive one particular kept shooting him glances he had found out from one of his sisters that the woman's name was Lyanna she was a few years younger then Crais and unmarried his brother Vaja gave him a nudge "Go talk to her brother" He said Crais took a swig from his tankard he stood and walked over to the group of young woman Lyanna looked up and over to him she smiled shyly as he approached her, her friends all giggled and lift her alone with him "How do you like our feast Bialar?" She asked Crais blinked then spoke "Very enjoyable" He said softly "You must have heard the old story's Gant is telling many times" She said Crais fidgeted "The Peacekeepers don't tell story's" He said he didn't want to tell her that half the story's that the old man were telling the children he had done and he had not been the hero he was not proud of what he had done he knew he could not change the past Lyanna looked at him she tenderly stroked his check "Every one here knows you helped prevent the creation of a worm hole weapon you saved countless lives" She said softly Crais blushed softly "It was Talyn who did the Starburst not me" He said Lyanna smiled at him "Yes but you asked him to Starburst you both saved many lives I know your family is very proud of you the whole village is very proud of you" She said a blushed spread over her cheeks "Any woman would be very proud to be your wife" She said her cheeks burning Crais smiled down at her he softly cupped her cheek his thumb caressed her "Are you offering" He asked Lyanna blushed even more and smiled up at him she gave a slight nod Crais then tenderly bent down slightly and kissed her softly on the mouth the kiss was interrupted as Crais brothers cheered Crais looked over to his brothers who raised there tankards to him Lyanna blushed even more she buried her face in to his chest "Would you have me as a wife Bialar" She asked looking back up to him Crais smiled down at her "I would but I am leaving in a few weeks or so Talyn is getting a little restless he is eager to find his mother" He said Lyanna chewed her lower lip "Would you be willing to take me with you?" She asked Crais stroked her cheek "It would mean leaving your home we may not be back for many cycles" He said Lyanna smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his mouth back down to hers and kissed him passionately Crais placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer once again his brothers and his father this time both cheered loudly as the new couple kissed.

It had been a few days since the feast Crais was surprised that he was now engaged to be married he went to Talyn to explain what was to happen he hoped the young gun ship would not be upset Crais entered the command centre "Talyn" He said he smiled as the lights flashed _"I missed you Father_" said the Gun ship Crais smiled as he stroked Talyn's low ceiling "And I you Talyn I have news it is something that concerns you" Said Crais hoping that Talyn would not panic thinking that he was being abandoned "In a few days I am to be married and she will be joining us on our travails" He said he could almost feel the Gun ship smile with joy "_Am I invited?_" He asked Crais grinned he knew it would be a little difficult for the now very large gun ship to land in the village centre "Of course my friend I hope you will not mind the extra company that we will have" He said as he walked around the console checking the readings Talyn was more then ready to re-enter space "_What is your future mates name?_" Asked Talyn Crais smiled "Her name is Lyanna" Said Crais as he continued to check system's "_Will you and she breed?_" He asked Crais's head shot up in shock "It's a little soon to think of breeding Talyn maybe in a cycle or so once we have been married and grown to know each a little better" Said Crais "_I would enjoy having some of your offspring on board Father it would be fun"_ Said Talyn Crais smiled "Yes it would it would be very enjoyable to show them some of the wonders we have seen over the last few cycles" He said as he finished the last of the checks "The wedding is in three solar days it would be best if you came the day before that way the perpetration's can be done with out you causing anything to fall over" Said Crais "_Very well Father" _Said Talyn Crais gave his low ceiling one last stroke "I will comm you later after the afternoon meal" Said Crais Talyn flashed his lights happily with that Crais turned and lift.

Crais walked back towards the village he passed a few of local farmers who said hello and said they would meet him at his wedding the men said the would meet him at his pre-marriage party at the local inn Crais went around the bend when he suddenly heard a twig snap he turned around there stood the nephew of the head man Crais had seen the man a few times his name was Sha he stood there looking at him "You stole her from me" He hissed Crais looked at him not understanding "She was mine but you stole her from me" Sha yelled Crais noticed that the man held a club in his hand Crais an eyebrow "Who are you talking about" He asked as he watched the man "Lyanna you stole her from me she was mine" He screamed he ran towards him Crais easily side stepped "She belongs to no one but her self" Said Crais Sha stumbled and fell to the ground he quickly got back to his feet and charged him again once again Crais side stepped the man Sha screamed in rage and went to run at Crais once again but this time a voice called out "Sha what are you doing?" Said the voice both men turn there stood Bran the head man of the village Sha looked at his uncle "He stole Lyanna from me!" He yelled Bran shook his head "You are wrong Sha, Lyanna was never yours she never showed any interest in you, you have no right to attack Bialar" He said Sha glared at his uncle and stamped off Bran looked at his nephew he shook his head he then looked at Crais "That boy has been spoilt it may be best that you leave once you and Lyanna are wed" He said Crais gave a nod "Me and Lyanna were leaving anyway " He said Bran sighed and walked off to find his nephew to keep him out of trouble.

Crais entered the inn a full tankard was placed in his hands music filled the air his brothers pulled him to the table "Here is the guest of honour!" Yelled Vaja over the din there was a loud cheer Crais smiled and drank his drink it was going to be a long night.

Crais laughed as his two of his brothers Tal and Lat twins stood on the table singing a song off key a few of the men threw food at the two drunk young men to stop singing this only seemed to encourage them and they sang even louder until they fell off the table the room exploded with laughter as the two men staggered to their feet a look of confusion on their faces they some how managed to get t the bar where the bar keep poured the two drunk young men more drinks Crais shook his head he looked over the room he saw his brothers doing hand wrestling he found he self being dragged over to the table and sat down in front of Vaja who was grinning broadly he flexed his hand "Are you ready to be beaten brother" He grinned Crais raised an eyebrow he took a swing of his drink and placed his hand in his brothers who grinned Java smiled he raised his hand "Go" He said bring his hand down cheers ran out as the two brothers strained Java grinned as he saw the hand sway back and forth the two brothers were of equal strength despite the ten cycle age gape between them he could see Vaja was now straining to get his brothers hand down then there was a loud bang as Vaja's hand slammed ageist the table half of the inn cheered at Bialar's victory over his younger brother the other half moaned at the loss the two brothers clapped each other on the shoulders Vaja promised he would beat him next time Crais smiled and raised his tankard to his brother.

Crais opened his eyes he then slammed his eyes shut again as a streak of sun light caught his eyes Crais grumbled "_Father are you all right?_"Asked Talyn Crais groaned "Not so loud Talyn" Grumbled Crais as he placed a hand over his eyes to try and block out the dull light "I'm fine Talyn I just had a little to much to drink last night that is all" He said as he forced his eyes open he heard a soft tap on the door "Come in" He said his voice horse the door opened to reveal his father who was holding a cup he smiled at him "Here the healer has made this for you it will clear your head" He said Crais took the cup he looked at his father who just grinned "Its best just to throw it back son" He said Crais sighed and did as his father said he threw the drink back Crais closed his eyes as the drink hit his system he opened his eyes he was sure he was now crossed eyed he then closed his eyes and shook his head he then opened them again the hangover was gone "My brothers" He asked as he stood and walked over to the basin to wash his face and to shave Java laughed "They are almost recovered of course their wives are not to please that their husband came home drunk and singing loudly you really should not have taught them that song" He chuckled Crais looked at his father after he had finished shaving "I taught them a song?" He asked Java nodded and chuckled again "Yes something about an old flight instructor and a Nebari tralk" He said laughing Crais closed his eyes as he recalled the old campaign song that he had learned early in his career "You best get dressed son Lyanna will not like being kept waiting" Said Java before he lift his son to get dressed.

Lyanna was dressed in a long dress on her head she had long shawl it had been her mothers she was very nervous the previous night the married woman of the village had given her advise on how to look after her husband and how to be a good wife in their bed her eyes went over to the large gun ship that had landed in the village centre earlier the previous afternoon it sat there like it was watching every thing the children were fascinated by the shear size of the ship she smiled as she saw her future husband as he walked towards her he looked very handsome he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of mustard colour trousers his hair lose Lyanna licked her lips Crais stood next her he took her hand into his Lyanna smiled shyly at him as the village priest came up to them he opened his mouth to speck when a yell went out every one turn around to see Sha his eyes wide "No this will not happen I forbid it" He yelled Bran stepped forward but quickly stepped back when Sha pulled out a knife "Lyanna belongs to me I will claim her!" he screamed "I demand trail by combat" He screamed his mad eyes locked on Crais who had put Lyanna behind him for protection the priest looked at Crais then at Sha "Is combat excepted" He asked Crais knew that by the customs of the tribe to refuse would be a sign of dishonour and disgrace Crais stepped forward and stood tall "I except the challenge" He said in a clear unwavering voice tow men from the village stepped forward with a knife of equal length it was handed to Crais who took it Sha came forward and stood right in front of Crais the priest stood between them "Let no one interfere" He said before he stepped back "I kill you for taking her from me!" He said before he lunged for him Crais easily stepped aside letting him fall to the ground Sha jumped up "Is that all you can do!" He sneered as once again he lunged for Crais who once again steeped to one side Sha roared with annoyance "You're a coward!" he screamed at Crais.

That was one thing Crais could not tolerate being called a coward "Try again Sha and see what happens" He growled Sha took him at his word and once again charged this time Crais did not step aside he let Sha charge at him and at the last possible microt he stepped to one side he caught Sha's wrist he then pulled Sha off balance causing him to fall to the ground Crais at the same time had disarmed Sha and threw the knife to one side Sha jumped up his eyes burning Crais threw his own knife to one side Sha ran at him Crais caught him again and this time punched him in the face breaking his nose causing Sha to scream out Crais the swept his legs out from under him sending Sha falling n to his back "Enough I have beaten you" Said Crais he turned his back on Sha and began to walk away when a few people yelled out just as Crais turn Sha plunged a smaller knife in to Crais's shoulder Crais yelled and fell to the floor his hand clasped over his now bleeding shoulder his eyes were on Sha who held the now bloody knife in his hand "She is mine, you shall not have her go back to the stars Peacekeeper" Said Sha Crais was losing too much blood his vision was getting blurry Sha raised his knife to stab Crais a gain when he heard a noise he looked up he gasped the gun ship had aimed one of his smaller pulse canons at him Crais took advantage of Sha's distraction he kicked the knife out of his hand and kicked his legs out from under him once Sha was on the floor Crais was half tempted to bring his leg down on to his neck snapping it but he decided that would be too merciful for the man so instead he brought his ankle down on his Sha's forehead knocking him out cold soon Crais followed him in to unconsciousness.

Crais woke she was in the inn "_Father are you well?_" Asked Talyn Crais sighed "Yes Talyn I'm am well I'm glad you waited before you aimed your pulse cannon" Said Crais as he sat up "_I didn't want to hurt you in case I had to fire, I did not get a clear shot until after he stabbed you_" Answered Talyn Crais smiled he saw Handa enter "Your awake good your shoulder is fully healed do you think you can attend your own wedding" She asked her eyes dancing with merriment Crais gave a nod and got out of his bed a fresh clean shirt was waiting for him "What is going to happen Sha"Asked Crais Handa sighed "He will be punished as is the law of the village" She said Crais pulled on his shirt Handa smiled at him "Come I don't think Lyanna wants to wait any longer then she has to" She said a grin filling her wrinkled face Crais smiled and followed her out.

Lyanna saw Crais walk towards her eyes went over his body he looked fine he walked up to and took her hand in to his he gave her a soft smile the priest came up to them "We are gathered here today to see the union of this man and this woman" He said he raised his hands and two of his novices came up behind Crais and Lyanna with stools they both sat done the priest had another older novice bring over a tray the tray was held by the novice the priest picked up a bit of damp fabric he held it over Crais wrist he then spoke "Bialar do you pledge your self to Lyanna and forsake all others, do you swear to protect her, provide for her and any offspring you sire by her" Asked the priest "I swear" He said the priest then wrapped the damp fabric he put it around his wrist he then picked the other bit of damp fabric he held it over Lyanna's wrist "Lyanna do you pledge your self to Bialar and forsake all others, do you swear to protect him, provide for him and any offspring you bare him"Asked the priest "I swear" She said the priest then wrapped the damp fabric around her wrist his novice's then wrapped dry cloth around the damp fabric that was around their wrist's once the cloths were secured the novices stepped to one side Crais and Lyanna stood and took each other's hands and looked at each other "You may now seal your union" He said with that they kissed they didn't hear the cheers from the gathered crowd.

Crais led Lyanna away from the wedding feast and led her on to Talyn Lyanna looked at the interior of the gun ship with awe Crais put his arms around her waist he softly kissed her neck "This is to be our home Lyanna" He said as he continued to kiss her neck Lyanna sighed and leaned into Crais enjoying his closeness he then pulled away he took her by the hand and led her to his quarters.

Lyanna looked at her husband "Don't be scared Lyanna" He said softly as he came up to her he undid her dress it fell to the floor his dark eyes went over her body Lyanna chewed her lower lip she shyly reached for his shirt she slowly pulled it off him she took a breath as she saw his wide strong bare chest Lyanna licked her lips Crais smiled he stepped closer Lyanna gasped as Crais picked her up into his arms and carried her over to his large bed he tenderly laid her down Crais lay on top of her and kissed her softly Lyanna ran her hands over his back pulling him closer Crais moved away from her mouth to her neck and began to explore Lyanna gasped "Bialar" She gasped Crais chuckled as he come back he looked at her his hand stroking her arm softly "Ready" He asked softly Lyanna smiled at him and reached up to his face and stroked his cheek "Yes my husband" She said a soft blush staining her cheeks Crais smiled at her "I like the sound of that....my wife" Said Crais Lyanna giggled as Crais caught her mouth again Talyn lowered the lights a little to give them a some privacy as they made love for the first, Talyn could feel Crais's joy and happiness and Talyn wondered how soon he would have young Sebacean children running around he could hardly wait.

Lyanna held her father as he hugged her today was the day she was leaving her home to be with her husband Crais was to the side being hugged by his large family his mother was in tears as were his sisters Crais was promising to return soon the whole village had come to see the couple off they had enough supplies to last them a few Mormons it was time to leave Lyanna stood by her husband as they gave one last wave to the village before they went inside the hatch closed.

Lyanna stood in command she was very nervous she had never been off world before Crais smiled at her and placed his arms around her and held her close "Talyn lets find your mother" Said Crais Talyn flashed his lights in excitement "_Thank you father" _he said happily with that Talyn rose off the ground Lyanna gasped but Crais kept her steady as the gun ship went higher Lyanna saw the sky grown dark then black she could see countless stars glittering as far as she could see she sighed as Crais kissed her neck tenderly his hands working at her dress Lyanna placed her hands on his wrist her fingers softly caressed his bonding tattoo "Lyanna" He growled as she continued to prevent his hand's seeking out her flesh Lyanna turned and looked at him she could see the passion in his dark she was sure it matched her own she took his hands and led him from the command deck to their chambers.

Lyanna lay in the bed her eyes roaming over the man that now belonged to her and she him they had only know each other for less then four Mormons yet she knew he was the male that she was to be bonded to she knew she would be spending the rest of her life on this living ship with him her place was at his side no matter where that was she knew the children she was going to bear him would also spend the majority of their lives on this ship and in space but they unlike their father and late uncle would have a chose Lyanna ran a hand over his broad chest her eyes taking in every scar and every mussel she smiled as she saw his eyes move she knew he was awake so she sat astride him Crais groaned as she settled her self above him he opened his eyes his hands came to rest on her hip's his dark eyes going over the body that he had memorised Lyanna smiled down at him "And how long have you been awake my love" She asked as she ran her hands over his chest "Not long" He said as he enjoyed her touch Lyanna smiled at him "Tell me about this John Crichton you said he looks like a Sebacean yet he isn't" She said Crais nodded "Yes he looks Sebacean but he is want he calls Human from a planet called Erp he told me his world is very privative and that they all still live on one planet" He said as he stroked her spine Lyanna sighed and continued to explore his chest "He always finds trouble and he comes up with these insane plans to get them out of trouble yet they work any one else and these plans would fail, he also seems to attract trouble like an insect to a flame" He said Lyanna lend down and kissed his neck Crais groaned as her lips moved over his throat "Do you think he still finds trouble" She asked softly as she moved her body down lower "Yes" Hissed Crais as she now sat over his erection Lyanna smiled at her husband deciding to be merciful she kissed him fully on the mouth allowing him entrance she soon found her self under him and clinging to him as he thrust in to her she had to admit she was curious about this strange alien that she wondered if Bialar was exaggerating what he thought of the human but soon all thoughts of John Crichton were driven from her mind as Crais ploughed deeper into her and demanded her mouth to which she happily gave.

**End of second chapter Crais,Talyn and Lyanna find Moya and Lyanna meets Crichton and finds out that Crais was not exaggerating at all. Next chapter coming soon please review this story is un betered so all mistakes are mine. **


End file.
